Gesetz der Krieger
Das Gesetz der Krieger (Original: The Warrior Code) sind fünfzehn Regeln, die von allen Clan-Katzen befolgt werden müssen. Diese werden den Katzen von dem Augenblick an beigebracht in dem sie als Junges in der Kinderstube liegen. Es wird gesagt, dass kein Schaden über den Wald kommen wird, solange die Clans das Gesetz der Krieger befolgen. Ein Gesetzesbruch wird bestraft, bis hin zur Verbannung. Geschichte Es gibt eine Meinungsverschiedenheit was den Ursprung des Gesetzes anbelangt. Einerseits wird in Secrets of the Clans beschrieben, dass die Regeln erfunden wurden, als die Clans von Donner, Schatten, Wind , Fluss und Wolken gegründet wurden. Auf der anderen Seite wird in Das Gesetz der Krieger beschrieben, dass sich die Regeln über einen sehr langen Zeitraum entwickelt haben und von verschiedenen Katzen nach bedeutenden Ereignissen erfunden wurden und hinzugefügt haben. Das Gesetz der Krieger #Verteidige deinen Clan, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet. Du darfst dich mit Katzen anderer Clans anfreunden, aber deine Loyalität gilt stets deinem eigenen Clan. #Im Territorium eines anderen Clans darfst du niemals jagen und es auch nicht betreten. #Älteste und Junge werden zuerst mit Beute versorgt, vor den Schülern und Kriegern. #Beute wird nur erlegt, um sich davon zu ernähren. Danke dem SternenClan für jedes Leben. #Ein Junges muss mindestens sechs Monde alt sein, bevor es zum Schüler ernannt wird. #Wenn neu ernannte Krieger ihren Kriegernamen erhalten haben, halten sie eine Nacht lang schweigend Wache. #Eine Katze kann nicht zum Zweiten Anführer ernannt werden, bevor sie wenigstens einmal Mentor eines Schülers gewesen ist. #Wenn ein Anführer zurücktritt oder verstirbt, tritt sein Zweiter Anführer die Nachfolge an. #Wenn ein Zweiter Anführer befördert wird, zurücktritt oder verstirbt, muss vor Mondhoch sein Nachfolger ernannt werden. #Jeden Vollmond treffen sich alle Clans zu einer Großen Versammlung. In dieser Nacht dürfen die Clans nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. #Territoriumsgrenzen sind täglich zu kontrollieren und zu markieren. Katzen, die unbefugt eindringen, müssen verjagt werden. #Ein Krieger darf ein Junges in Not oder Gefahr niemals im Stich lassen, selbst wenn es zu einem fremden Clan gehört. #Das Wort des Anführers eines Clans ist Gesetz. #Ein ehrbarer Krieger tötet keine Katzen, um eine Schlacht zu gewinnen, es sei denn, ein Gegner hält sich nicht an das Gesetz der Krieger oder bedroht sein Leben. #Ein Krieger verachtet das verweichlichte Leben von Hauskätzchen. Ausnahmen *Katzen, die auf dem Weg zum Mondstein oder Mondsee sind, ist es erlaubt durch Territorien anderer Clans zu reisen um ihren Bestimmungsort zu erreichen. Das gilt für das WindClan-Gebiet im Wald und für das DonnerClan-Gebiet am See. *Am See dürfen Katzen, so lange wie sie wollen, durch das Territorium anderer Clans reisen, wenn sie nicht mehr drei Fuchslängen vom See entfernt sind. Zum Beispiel wenn sie zu einer Großen Versammlung gehen. Zusätzliche Regel Folgende Regel ist nicht Teil vom Gesetz der Krieger muss aber trotzdem befolgt werden: *Heiler dürfen weder Gefährten noch Junge haben. Abgelehnte Regeln Im Laufe der Geschichte, wurden viele Regeln für das Gesetz der Krieger vorgeschlagen. Einige wurden abgelehnt. Diese abgelehnten Regeln sind: *Nur Katzen mit purem Kriegerblut können Clan Mitglieder sein (vorgeschlagen von Federstern aus dem WindClan) *Jeder Clan darf nur die Beute essen die am besten für íhn geeignet ist (vorgeschlagen von Finkenstern aus dem WolkenClan) *Alle Katzen müssen an den SternenClan glauben (vorgeschlagen von Taubenstern aus dem FlussClan) Regelbrüche Die Regeln werden oft gebrochen. Alle Clans brechen die Regeln sehr oft, obwohl jeder Clan versucht sich an die Regeln zu halten. Beispiele Regel 1: Die erste Regel wurde von Graustreif gebrochen, da seine Loyalität nicht dem DonnerClan allein galt, als er sich in in die FlussClan-Kätzin Silberfluss verliebte und sich weigerte gegen sie zu kämpfen. Diese Regel wurde auch von Blaustern gebrochen als sie in Eichenherz verliebt war und sich weigert gegen ihn zu kämpfen als er von Distelklaue angegriffen wurde. Regel 2: Diese Regel wurde am meisten gebrochen, da es immer wieder zu Grenzüberschreitungen der Katzen kommt. Viele Clans überschreiten die Grenzen um Beute zu fangen und manche Schüler respektieren die Grenzen nicht. Regel 3: Feuerpfote brach diese Regel, als er Beute für Gelbzahn fängt nachdem sie aus dem SchattenClan verbannt wurden und sie mit ihr verspeist, bevor er den Clan versorgt hatte. Er entkommt einer schweren Strafe nur, weil Blaustern Gelbzahn gefangen nimmt. Sie wird auch von Langschweif und Dunkelstreif gebrochen, die während einer Jagdpatrouille Beute aßen anstatt sie zu den Ältesten und Jungen zu bringen. Grausteif munkelt, dass Sandpfote und Borkenpfote dies oft getan hätten. Feuerherz und Graustreif bringen dem hungernden FlussClan Nahrung und werden dabei von Tigerkralle beobachtet, als Strafe müssen sie für ein paar Tage ihre Krieger-Rechte aufgeben und werden von Mentor Langschweif unterrichtet. Regel 4: Die vierte Regel wurde durch Tigerstern und seinen Kriegern gebrochen, als sie Beute töten, nur um daraus einem Knochenberg zu errichten. Regel 5: Braunstern aus dem SchattenClan brach diese Regel, als er Junge dazu zwang Schüler zu werden, bevor sie dazu bereit waren. Er trainierte sie zu hart und tötete einige von ihnen. Einige dieser Schüler wurden zu Kriegern ernannt bevor sie sechs Monde alt waren. Regel 6: Sie wurde gebrochen, als Eichhornschweif zur Kriegerin ernannt wurde und keine Nachtwache halten musste, da der DonnerClan noch kein Lager hatte. Regel 7: Feuerstern ernannte Brombeerkralle in Folge eines Traumes von Blattsee zum Stellvertreter, ohne vorher einen Schüler gehabt zu haben, obwohl dieser Mentor von Beerenjunges werden würde, wenn das Junge sechs Monde alt wird. Ebenso wird Habichtfrost zum Stellvertreter ernannt, der auch keinen Schüler hatte. Regel 9: Blaustern ist von dem Verrat ihres Stellvertreters Tigerkralle so geschockt, dass sie zu lange wartet und Feuerherz erst nach Mondhoch zum neuen Stellvertreter ernennt. Regel 10: Die zehnte Regel wurde von allen Clans gebrochen als sie unzählige Male bei Versammlungen kämpften. Regel 11: Regel elf wurde vom SchattenClan gebrochen, als sie aufhören an den SternenClan zu glauben und aufhören an ihren Grenzen zu patroullieren. Regel 12: Die zwölfte Regel wurde von Rostfell und ihrer Patrouille gebrochen als sie Beerenjunges beobachten, der mit dem Schwanz in einer Fuchsfalle gefangen ist versucht sich zu befreien. Die Patroullie unternimmt nichts um ihm zu helfen. Blattsee und Bach befreien ihn. Regel 13 Feuerherz lehnt einen von Blaustern geplanten Angriff auf den WindClan ab und verweigert den Befehl. Regel 14: Diese Regel wurde zum Beispiel von Braunschweif, Tigerstern, Hollyleaf und Narbengesicht gebrochen. Regel 15: Wolkenpfote brach diese Regel als er Hauskätzchen-Nahrung zu sich nahm, wurde von Zweibeinern eingefangen, konnte aber von Rabenpfote, Feuerherz und Sandsturm befreit werden. Auch Kiefernstern brach diese Regel als er den DonnerClan verließ um eine Hauskätzchen zu werden. Außnahmeregelungen: Die Außnahmeregelung wurde vom WindClan gebrochen, als sie Feuerherz und Blaustern nicht zu den Hochfelsen ziehen ließen, obwohl jeder Clan freie Reise zum Mondstein hat. Die Regel für Heiler, die ihnen verbietet, dass sie weder Gefährten noch Junge haben dürfen, wurde von Gelbzahn und Blattsee gebrochen. Strafen Anführer können Katzen, die das Gesetz der Krieger gebrochen haben, bestrafen. Die häufigsten Strafen sind Standpauken, einem Krieger die Aufgaben von Schülern zuteilen und Schülern unangenehme Aufgaben zuteilen. In ganz schlimmen Fällen kann eine Katze aus dem Clan verbannt werden. So wie Graustreif aus dem FlussClan oder Tigerkralle der von Blaustern aus dem DonnerClan verbannt wurde. Katzen die das Gesetz der Krieger wiederholt schwer brachen kommen nach ihrem Tod nicht zum SternenClan sondern zum Place of No Stars. Siehe auch *Das Gesetz der Krieger - ein Leitfaden zum Umgang mit dem Gesetz der Krieger *Kapitelnotizen Das Gesetz der Krieger - ein umfassender Überblick darüber wie jede Regel erstellt wurde Kategorie:Clanleben